


we ride the highs and lows

by fallizbian



Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, New Relationship, firby, incest-y Adam Carrington (similar levels to canon), might turn it into a collection tbd, no actual incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallizbian/pseuds/fallizbian
Summary: Her brain still short-circuits at the smallest things, like how she’ll be minding her own business reading a proposal at the standing desk in her home office and all of a sudden Kirby is tucking herself into Fallon’s side and slipping her hand into the back of Fallon’s pants.in which Fallon needs to learn to lock her doors, apparently.
Relationships: Kirby Anders/Fallon Carrington
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	we ride the highs and lows

It’s new to them, in so many different ways, and Fallon had been grateful when it was Kirby that suggested they keep it to themselves for a bit instead of screaming from the rooftops. It’s not that she’s not happy and proud to be with Kirby, but Fallon’s barely even used to the idea of dating a woman, and  _ Kirby _ , no less. Her brain still short-circuits at the smallest things, like how she’ll be minding her own business reading a proposal at the standing desk in her home office and all of a sudden Kirby is tucking herself into Fallon’s side and slipping her hand into the back of Fallon’s pants.

If there’s one thing Fallon hates, it’s being distracted from her work. And Kirby knows it, too, with the amount of times that Fallon had shoved Liam off of herself and out of the office when he’d wandered in looking for some afternoon delight. So there’s really no logical reason why Kirby should be in her office, pressing her lips to Fallon’s neck and maybe doing a bit too well at actually distracting her. 

“What are you doing?” Fallon asks, trying to keep her voice even and focus on the words swarming on the page in front of her. Kirby hums, working her kisses up Fallon’s jaw.

“Well,” she says softly, nipping at the soft skin right under Fallon’s ear. “I missed you.”

Fallon’s heart clenches at her words, and maybe her head tilts just a bit away from Kirby to give her better access. She’s never felt this way with anyone else, and there’s a twinge of panic in her chest when she realizes that there’s almost nothing she wouldn’t do if Kirby asked.

“Besides,” Kirby continues, recognizing the look on Fallon’s face and immediately moving in to distract her with more kisses. She glances down at the paper, smirking when she sees the little wrinkles from where Fallon clenches it and grimacing when she catches the title. “I’m pretty sure that the Fallon Unlimited Corporate Bylaws can wait until tomorrow.”

Kirby pulls her closer, walking them over to the loveseat in Fallon’s office and pushing her down onto it before climbing on top of her. 

“That was important,” Fallon grumbles as Kirby leans back to look at her. Kirby reaches up to unbutton her own shirt. 

Fallon really wishes that her eyes didn’t shoot down to Kirby’s hands so fast. She still feels like a teenager around her, all jittery arousal and hands that she doesn’t quite know what to do with. But Kirby just smirks at her, shrugging her shirt off her shoulders to reveal her bra. Fallon’s brain short-circuits again at the sight of it, a strappy black thing that’s less a functional bra and more lingerie. 

“You planned this,” Fallon says, narrowing her eyes. Kirby just leans back down, pressing her lips to Fallon and swallowing whatever other protests she had.

Fallon’s so caught up in Kirby that she barely hears the door to her office open. They both, however, hear the loud “Oh!”that follows. Fallon squeezes her eyes shut as Kirby looks back over her shoulder. 

When she opens them a moment later, her brother is frozen in the doorway, taking in the scene before him. Fallon still has a hand on Kirby’s chest and her other wrapped around her back, and there’s not really any possible way to misinterpret this situation. And she and Kirby haven’t exactly gotten around to talking about the circumstances of Kirby and Adam’s breakup, so Fallon really has no idea what she’s just gotten herself into.

“My sister, huh?” Adam asks. Kirby nods. His face is blank and his voice even enough that Fallon can’t ascertain what his reaction is, and when she looks to Kirby she sees a similar look of uncertainty. After a beat of silence, Kirby moves to stand, reaching out for Adam.

“Adam, I—”

“Did you cheat on me?”

“No,” Kirby says immediately. “No, of course not. This all started—” she gestures to herself and Fallon, “after.”

Adam nods, appearing to roll the words around in his mind for a moment.

“Can I watch?”

Fallon’s jaw falls open.

“Sorry, come again?” Kirby asks, dumbfounded.

“Can I watch?” Adam repeats, smiling at them. 

“Watch ex-girlfriend and her new girlfriend, who happens to be your  _ sister _ ? That’s what you’re asking for right now?” Kirby asks. Adam opens her mouth, but Fallon sees a look on his face that she does  _ not _ like and chooses this moment to interject.

“Don’t answer that,” she snaps, tossing Kirby her shirt and standing from the couch. She reaches for Adam’s arm, practically dragging him out of the room. “Goodbye, Adam.”

She slams the door in his face, but she’s pretty sure she hears a muffled comment about someone’s (dear God, she hopes Kirby’s) tits from behind the door.

Turning the lock, she spins around to Kirby— her  _ girlfriend _ — still shirtless on the couch. Kirby opens her arms, and Fallon practically falls into her lap.

“That’s not really how I wanted my family to find out about us,” she mumbles into Kirby’s neck. Kirby is quiet for a moment.

“Adam’s a good guy,” she says, rubbing Fallon’s back. There’s jealousy that creeps up in Fallon’s chest, but she shoves it back down. That’s a conversation for another time. “A creepy weirdo, sometimes, but he’s a good guy. He won’t tell Blake and Alexis.”

“I hope not,” Fallon says. It’s akin to how Blake found out Steven was gay, catching him holding hands with his first boyfriend out by the pool. Her father didn’t react very well to that.

Kirby threads the fingers of her right hand into Fallon’s, using her left to lift Fallon’s face to look at her. She swipes her thumb across Fallon’s cheek, catching the tears that Fallon would rather not admit had fallen.

“It won’t be like with Steven, babe.”

“How do you know?” Fallon asks, her voice shaky. “You weren’t here. You didn’t see how  _ angry _ he was.”

Kirby fixes her with a look.

“Because he’s grown. I mean, have you seen the photos of him at Steven’s bachelor party?” Kirby’s face softens. “And also because he loves you, and he’s seen what will happen if he doesn’t support you.”

“Hey, when did Dirty Kirby get so wise?” Fallon says lightly. Kirby shoves her shoulder playfully, rolling her eyes. She presses a kiss to the same spot below Fallon’s ear. 

“You have no idea just how dirty I can be,” she whispers, smirking when a shudder passes through Fallon. Fallon is so close to just giving into Kirby, but one more thought pops into her head as Kirby’s kisses circle back to her neck.

“Hey.” Fallon pulls away, ignoring the whine that comes from Kirby’s throat. She grins at Kirby, squeezing the hand that she still holds. “You called me your girlfriend.”

“Is that not—?” Kirby blushes, ducking her head a little bit. “I didn’t mean to assume.”

“No no,” Fallon says, kissing Kirby and swinging her legs on either side of Kirby’s to sit more fully in her lap. “You said it. No take-backs. I’m your girlfriend now.”

Kirby grins, pulling Fallon closer to her and leaning in.

“I think I might just be able to live with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you sarah for beta-reading :)


End file.
